


Julliard

by wolfishthoughts



Category: The Last Song (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:26:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfishthoughts/pseuds/wolfishthoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the scene where Ronnie is eating dinner with will's family? well this is how i think it should have happened. instead of letting Wills mother walk all over her, Ronnie stands up for herself and proves that she isnt some drop out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Julliard

Julliard

Ronnie glanced at the grand piano sitting in the room, appearing to be very unused, one last time before following Will into his house; if you could call it a house. Maybe I should tell him...

...

"It's a family tradition; both my parents went to college, at Vanderbilt" She paused, adjusting her posture. "Tom and I actually met there, didn't we Tom?"

A small 'mhmmm' was all she got in response from her husband.

"And now our William will go there as well" she finished, running a disapproving eye over Ronnie. Almost in the same instant said girl turned a raised eyebrow to her slightly annoyed looking boyfriend.

Well doesn't she think she's high and mighty; if only she knew where I was accepted...Ronnie couldn't help but compare her un-auditioned acceptance to Julliard to this women's obvious pride of going to what in Ronnie's opinion was a lesser school. Will's mother new question interrupted her train of thought.

"Where will you be going Ronnie?" his mother asked. Staring at Ronnie over her glass of wine analyzing her with a unsatisfied air.

"I'm not going anywhere..." just because I accepted doesn't mean I'm going... who knows... Ronnie glanced shyly over at Will. I might change my mind.

Will's mother stared at Ronnie with distaste; swallowing her wine with obvious disgust concerning the situation.

"I mean... I don't really have anything planned for me" Lie, she told herself. "I haven't figured out the whole college thing yet..."

Will's mother rolled her eyes, almost as if she had expected this sort of answer from Ronnie. Anger flared in Ronnie; this... this women expected no less and Ronnie had just proven her right all because her anger towards her father. How could someone be so cruel? And so obvious about it? The father just made another 'humph' sound and continued eating. She had obviously made herself not look good enough for these blue bloods. Ronnie paused in her thoughts, what was the real reason she wasn't going to Julliard, she had more than enough talent...

Her father; that's why... but things were changing. She recalled the sorrow in her father's eyes when they argued, when she blew him off and... When she flat out rejected to even hear the music of the piano in their home. Things were changing though... not even an hour ago she had been staring at that lone grand piano with a wistful expression, longing to play it.

Yes... I'm going to attend Julliard. She finally decided; a small smile gracing her face. Ronnie looked up at Will's mothers face, determined to prove herself. Will's father, Tom, looked as if he was about to speak, so Ronnie steeled herself and began to speak before she lost her nerve.

"Um, Actually I have been accepted to couple colleges" ok slight lie, only accepted to one. Will's mothers head jerked up quickly a sceptical look on her face.

"Oh... really?" she said, the scepticism evident in her voice. Will raised his eyes from his plate to look at Ronnie surprise colouring his bright blue eyes. Ronnie took a deep breath, smiled, and stared defiantly back at his mother.

"Yes, I've been accepted to..." Deep breath... "Julliard." Ronnie mentally prepared herself for their reactions. Will appeared very shocked, and slightly hurt. I wish I didn't tell him this way. Will's father looked slightly surprised before morphing into a warm smile. Will's mother looked... shell shocked. There was no other word for it.

"R-R-Really" his mother stammered in surprise; as if she were trying to convince herself she heard wrong. Didn't see that coming did you? Not good enough my ass. Let's see how she takes the next part...

"Ya... apparently the school had been watching me since I was a child; I didn't even have to audition... they had me signed up since I played the piano when I was twelve" Ronnie says, trying to sound confident but not... cocky; that was one word for it.

"Well..." Tom said speaking for the first time. "We must see this, do you mind playing for us Ronnie?" he asked politely, the warm smile still gracing his features.

"Of... Of course not" Ronnie smiled hesitantly. As Tom moved to stand Will's mother interrupted sharply.

"What now? This is hardly the time; it would be completely to leave the table during a meal!" she almost shrieked the last part.

"Well than it's a good thing it's just us, nobody will ever know." Ronnie could have sworn that it was amusement colouring his voice. Tom stood and practically dragged his wife away from the table and started to walk towards the room which contained the piano.

As Ronnie stood she felt Will's eyes burning a hole into her back. She turned and saw the slightly hurt expression in his eyes.

"Ronnie, why... why didn't you..." he started to say quietly. Ronnie just held his hand with her own and gave him a small guilty smile.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, grasping his and as they slowly moved throughout his home. "I just wasn't ready to deal with it... and then your mothers... well it just set me off." She said quietly watching her feet.

"Hey... it's alright." He said smiling, holding a door for her. Only then did she realise they were there. She stood and looked at the piano in shock. It was beautiful. Will's mother took her pause differently.

"Are you sure you want to show us your Skill?" she said as if she doubted Ronnie's abilities. Both Will and Tom shot her a look that temporarily quietened her. Ronnie however ignored and slowly approached the piano whilst removing a elastic from her wrist to pull her hair back with.

She sat on the bench and breathed deeply for a moment, before realizing that Will had pulled up a chair next to the piano and was watching her with a reassuring smile. Ronnie stretched her fingers, slightly nervous, and began to play.

(AN/: imagine the song she plays for will in the original of this scene)

And it felt amazing! It felt like she had never stopped; Ronnie just closed her eyes and let herself be captured by the familiarity of the music, a small smile gracing her appearance.

As the song came to a close Ronnie opened her eyes and finally took in the shocked faces of her small audience as Tom slowly began to clap, closely followed by Will. Amazingly enough a small smile was on his mother's face as she too began clapping.

"Ronnie I know this short notice, but would play some songs at the wedding this Sunday...?" Tom asked slowly, as the clapping died down. At the look of confusion on Ronnie`s face Tom paused. "Will's sister's wedding?"

Hold on a minute... looking to an uncomfortable Will. What wedding?


End file.
